mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - podsumowanie
W tę sobotę wyjątkowo nie będzie wywiadu! Cieszycie się? ... Wiedziałam, że nie, też was kocham. xd W zamian za to, chcę przeznaczyć ten blog z serii Wikianina zza garażu na krótkie podsumowanie, kilka informacji dotyczących kolejnych wywiadów i nie tylko. Pierwszą sprawą jest to, że w końcu stworzyłam logo Wikianina zza garażu. Prezentuję wam więc je, dumna z tego, że w końcu zachciało mi się cokolwiek zrobić: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Mam oczywiście pełną świadomość tego, że moje pismo jest okropne. I że wcisnęłam tam Krzysia. Krzysiu forever xd Ogólnie, podoba mi się i w końcu będę mogła dawać jakiś fajny rysek na początku każdego wywiadu. To tyle jeśli chodzi o logo. Następną rzeczą dla mnie istotną jest to, że wywiady będą ukazywać się co trzy tygodnie. Nie potrafię pisać pytań do wywiadu w tydzień, dać formularz osobie „przesłuchiwanej” i mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś je napisze. Wymyślanie pytań ostatnio zaczęło być bardzo trudne, bo zauważyłam, że osoby z którymi przeprowadzam wywiad czasami wymijają moje pytania, a chciałabym by zainteresowali się nimi, tak jak ja. Oczywiście w Wikianinie zza garażu chodzi tylko o zabawę i przy okazji kogoś poznajemy bliżej. Skoro już zaczęłam mówić o samych wywiadach, to może opowiem dlaczego tak się stało, że Lena zaczęła nerdzić tymi wywiadami. Zaczęło się w sumie nie winnie, kiedy próbowaliśmy na czacie namówić Sarę do Wikianina od kuchni pomysłu Pirra, jednak nie zgadzała się na wystąpienie z wielu powodów. Nie, bo nie ~ Sarnna 2015 Oczywiście powyższy cytat nie jest prawdziwy, to tylko tak dla uzasadnienia logiki naszego czatu xd ale chyba to raz musiało paść, skoro na tym polega nasza logika. Tak więc po jakimś czasie namów, próśb, przekupstw, a nawet gróźb, Sara się nie zgodziła, jednak ja wpadłam na pomysł, że to ja przeprowadzę wywiad z nią. Z początku oczywiście była bk i zaczęły się posty jak nazwać tą serię. Nagle Sara i Titi zarzucili Wikianin zza garażu. Ja takie, że w sumie, why not, chwytliwe i brzmi lepiej niż Wikianin od kuchni. No to zaczęłam pisać pytania do wywiadu z Sarą, dałam jej je do wypełnienia na gg, a potem opublikowałam to na wiki. Szybko stwierdziłam, że to jest to co chcę tu zrobić: Aneta ma kanciapę, Sara złote myśli, to ja będę mieć wywiady! Co z tego, że teraz mam moją ukochaną obrazkownię Szybko zaczęło się to rozkręcać, każdy wywiad był coraz bardziej ciekawy, co nie znaczy, że poprzednie były mniej. W każdym wywiadzie mam swój ulubiony fragment, do którego czasem wracam i potrafię patrzyć na niego czasem dosyć długo. Dzisiaj, pokażę wam moje ulubione. Zacznę chronologicznie: -------- Sarnna http://puu.sh/kwgQ0.png Nie wiem czy ktoś się spodziewał, że wstawię akurat to pytanie, ale jednak xd Nie wiem czemu lubię czytać tą odpowiedź. Może to dlatego, że sama często wchodzę na czat i siedzi tam mnóstwo osób, które uwielbiam. -------- Rani19xx http://puu.sh/kwh3C.png Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć czemu kocham to pytanie. xd -------- Haifisch7734 http://puu.sh/kwhbS.png Oj, pamiętam tego trolla. Pimm wtedy bardzo niegrzeczny był. Oj, bardzo. -------- Tiger beetle http://puu.sh/kwhhS.png Makta powinna się wstydzić. Oj, i to bardzo. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek. xd Ale skoro to wywiad z Titim, to nie możemy się zajmować Maktą, więc pokażę tu jeszcze jeden fragment, którego grzechem ale nie że aż dosłownie czy coś byłoby tu nie pokazać: http://puu.sh/kwhpc.jpg Uwielbiam czytać oba fragmenty. xd Są po prostu osom. xd -------- Dainava http://puu.sh/kwhBQ.png Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, czemu lubię ten fragment. ;-; Zadałam Anecie dosyć kontrowersyjne pytanie, jednak udało się uniknąć butthurtu. xd I DLATEGO KOCHAM TO PYTANIE ;-; -------- Vengir http://puu.sh/kwhKV.png Vengir — mistrz wymijania pytania. xd -------- Catkitty http://puu.sh/kwhSx.png Tutaj muszę przyznać, że miałam problem. Nie umiałam ustawić ekranu by złapać screena xd Ale udało mi się i teraz możecie podziwiać poezję Dj-a. xd -------- Lenaa http://puu.sh/kwi01.png * -------- Edielle http://puu.sh/kwi4B.png Kiedy pisałam to pytanie, miałam nadzieję, że Edzia odpowie, że szpinak ssie. Kiedy odpisała, że nie jest najgorszy, miałam bk z siebie. xd -------- Andragor http://puu.sh/kwiec.png Kto pamięta http://puu.sh/kx321.png daje komentarz. -------- Skradacz http://puu.sh/kwij5.png Łaj ju du dys bro. xd Miałam z tego ostrą bekę, tak szczerze powiedziawszy, kiedy pokazałam to Sarze, kazała mi to oprawić w ramkę, wyróżnić jakimś kolorem, aby każdy to zobaczył. xd -------- Fretkoid http://puu.sh/kwiuG.png Uwielbiam czytać tą odpowiedź. ;-; Nie muszę chyba nawet tłumaczyć czemu, cnie. -------- NCRGresiu http://puu.sh/kwiyT.jpg KOCHAM TO PYTANIE, TĄ ODPOWIEDŹ, PO PROSTU MÓJ NUMER 1 XD -------- Segraece http://puu.sh/kwiG1.png Hehehe, zapytałam ją o to specjalnie, aby się dowiedzieć jak zareaguje na prezent urodzinowy xd Który miał być dla mnie ;-; -------- Wolfram7362 http://puu.sh/kwiLb.png Z żywca wzięte. xd Rozmawiałam z Titim na skupie, kiedy pisaliśmy wspólnie pytania do wywiadu z Wolframem. Nagle zaczęliśmy się bawić i nagle przyszła nam do głowy Makta i do niej zadzwoniłam. xd -------- Na sam koniec chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którym chce się czytać te wywiady, mimo że nie dają pod nimi komentarzy. Mam świadomość tego, że jacyś ludzie czytają to co opublikuję na blogu z tej serii, jednak czasem brak tych komentarzy jest demotywujący do dalszego pisania. Mimo to, piszę te pytania do wywiadów i publikuje je, bo wiem, że ktoś to kiedyś przeczyta. Nawet jeśli nie da komentarza. xd Więc, to by było na tyle, dziękuję za przeczytanie tego krótkiego podsumowania drugiej połowy Wikianina zza garażu. xd